Shadow of Truths
by LadyUchiha2431
Summary: Adrien disappeared for two almost three weeks, Chat was missing for the same time length, but then he showed back up with dark eyes and coldness to both Ladybug and Marinette. So What happened to her Knight?
1. The Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous or the show. Wrote this with a dear friend and amazing writer.

* * *

He stood at the tower smiling at the vulnerable city that stood before him. He should have realized that Hawk Moth was right and the city didn't deserve him or his help. She certainly didn't and he was going to make sure she knew just how disappointed he was and how she left him broken inside. It was time that she knew the pain that he went through for her and how it hurt when she didn't show or seem to care about him like he did her.

marinette was at home. she had just finished patrol with chat and... something was off about him. he wasn't as happy or as... himself. she tried to asked what was wrong but he left before she could. 'he'll be ok, he's strong.' she thought to herself she went up to her balcony and started to design a hoodie for chat. it was his birthday coming up soon and she wanted to make something for him.

He went to her house and smiled as she came up on the balcony. He knew that she would be there. It seemed that she was waiting for a black cat, but instead she would see the white cat that he had become because she left him broken inside. She left him for dead and didn't even look for him. She didn't care and he was about to find out if Marinette cared at all.

She stood up and saw his eyes in the shadows. she dropped what she was holding and started to cry "chat noir? is that you?" she said "i-i thought i had lost you! you scared me." tears of happiness rolled down her face

"Lost me Princess?" He asked her his voice cold and dead.

"Yeah... i thought i would never see you again... Chat whats wrong with your voice?" she asked taking another step towards him.

He laughed darkly. "Yeah like I believe that." He said "As for my voice what do you think is wrong with it Princess?" He asked. No puns nothing no happiness like three weeks ago when she saw him last.

"Chat something is wrong... isn't it?" she asked taking another step. "if I did something please tell me... I-I just, I want to see you again. please."

"You did nothing. I have more power and unlimited time now." He smirked his eyes turned yellow unlike their dead green hue that they were on patrol.

"Kitty please... tell me whats wrong. please your scaring me." she said looking into his eyes

"You should be scared. The Kitty you knew is long gone." He said stepping out of the shadows and showing his now white suit.

"No," she took a step back "W-what happened to you?"

"What do you mean? I'm improved." he said. "And I have Ladybug to thank for it." he said

"No... you may think that you have improved but...no one is better then my Kitty. no one." she said. "And what do you mean Ladybug did this." She felt guilt riddle her body.

"She left me there for three weeks...You have any idea what its like to be beaten for three weeks straight?!" he asked "She didn't even notice i was gone. She told me herself when i met her for 'patrol' if you can call it that."

She felt anger bubble in herself "What are you talking about?" she walked right up to him and poked his chest "She looked everyday and every night! For 2 and a half weeks! She came by my house every night in tears! She cares for you so much and THIS is how your repay her?!"

"Please...she doesn't care...if she did she would have showed it when I showed up out of nowhere." he said jumping out of her reach.

"You know why!? She went home in tears! thats why! She's crying her eyes out right now!" the tears streaming down her face

"And how would you know?! Just because...you...are..." he trailed off

"She already stoped by my house! she looked for hours!" she said to cover her mistake

"Yeah right like I said she doesn't care...all she cares about it that stupid model boy." he said and leaped to the tower. He had to get his thoughts straight and Marinette wasn't helping. In fact she was making him doubt everything.

She transformed and leaped after him tears running down her face. "CHAT! CHAT NOIR?!" she called

"Noir is gone Milady..." he mumbled from the shadows and she had to pretend like she didn't know yet

"Chat?! Is that you?!" she cried looking into the shadows "I looked for so long... i thought you got hurt." she cried falling to her knees

"Well i did...was beat for three weeks..." he mumbled.

"No." she cried and leaned down "i should have looked harder! I'm so sorry Chat! This is all my fault..." she sobbed

"It doesn't matter...you need to go..." he muttered. "I...it's too late to help me this time...m-my spirit is gone..."

"NO! I'm never leaving you again!" she sobbed "You wont hurt me! I know you!" she cried "Just come here! Please tell me…where is your Akuma?" she asked

Blanc stared at her shocked "How did you know?" He asked coming out and showing her his suit. "Anyway I thought you didn't care...you always liked someone else...that's what you told me."

"I'll tell you later... just please before Hawk Moth controls you again, where is it?" she asked again tears streaming down like rivers.

He held the bracelet that Marinette had gave him when they were practicing for the tournament three years ago.

"You..." she looked into his eyes "Adrien?" she asked taking the bracelet from him. and looking at it.

He looked away from her and nodded. "Yes Milady..." he said and Ladybug dropped the bracelet. When it hit the floor it cracked and the black butterfly flew out. She captured the Akuma then she just broke down. "This is all my fault I'm so sorry, is so sorry." she sobbed

"No Milady...it's not your fault..." he said weakly as he collapsed to the ground weakened. His suit was gone and she saw all the lashings and cuts that were on him.

She rushed over to him and pulled him into her lap "Yes it is, this is all my fault." she cried

"N-no..." he mumbled reaching up to wipe her tears weakly. "I-I'm sorry i-i thought t-that you didn't care..." he said softly.

"Adrien i have always loved you." she said "Adrien please don't be mad at me but..." she detransformed "I-I have loved you since the minute i met you..."

"P-princess..." he said smiling weakly. "I-I had hoped that m-my lady and p-princess were the same..."

"No you didn't I'm such a horrible Ladybug... I made my partner think I didn't care." she said then saw the blood soaking through to her pants "A-Adrien... we need to get you to the hospital."

"O-okay..." he muttered weakly. he was so tired and hurting so much.

"Come on..." she transformed again and tried to pick him up but... couldn't "I-I cant hold you." she cried, so he tried to get up to help her and stood weakly.

"I-I'm alright..." he muttered "B-But i'm too weak to transform..."

"No, no, no! you don't move!" she cried and detransformed again "Tikki what do I do?" she cried

"Take the ring...Chat is stronger than Ladybug...always has been."

"O-ok...ill see you later Tikki." she nodded and took off the earrings. she out them in her purse and slipped on the ring "Claws out." she said

"Y-You l-look good i-in black p-princess." he mumbled.

"shhhhh" she said "save your strength." she picked him up with ease and raced to the hospital. "someone help! please he's hurt!" she cried

The doctors ran over to her and took Adrien who had passed out and took him back to the back to get to work while one of the nurses stayed behind to find out what happened.

"he was Akumatized but thats all I know from there." she said and raced out. she detransformed and put her earrings back on. "Adrien!? wheres Adrien?!" she called

"Miss may i asked why your looking for him?" asked the same nurse.

"He's very important to me please. i-i need to see him." she cried

"He's being worked on and i don't know much, but as soon as you can i'll come get you and take you back okay?" she asked softly. She could tell that Marinette cared for the boy very much. Then she sighed "Maybe you should call someone and have them come sit with you if you don't want to be alone." she suggested.

She nodded and called Alya

* * *

Wrote this with a dear friend, and amazing writer. Going to be more soon.


	2. Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous or the show. Wrote this with a dear friend and amazing writer.

* * *

"Alya? can you come to the hospital?" she sobbed "It's Adrien"

"Of course i can come...but how did you know that where he was?" Alya asked already on her way.

"Ladybug and found him and saw me walking so she told me."

"Okay girl i'm on my way." Alya said and a few minutes later she was there

"Hi." Marinette said weakly but broke down in alya's arms

"Hey shh...it's going to be alright." Alya said softly.

"Alya h-he's hurt so bad." she cried holding onto her friend tight

"It's not your fault if that's what you're thinking. we've all been looking for him." Alya said. "He's strong, he'll make it."

"Alya thats what i said." she said softly "but... Ladybug told me that he was...a-akumatized..."

"oh Mari...and did he hurt you...or Ladybug?"

"No... she talked him out of it but hw was really hurt after he was saved..." she said

"The point is he must have been fighting it because i remember well when it happened to me...I went straight for Damocles, Chloe and Ladybug...so if he didn't hurt you or her he's going to be fine...I'm sure of it.

"Alya... you didn't see his cuts..." the blood was still all over her pants.

"Look come with me to the gift shop, you can't keep those blood stained pants," Alya sighed.

"No. I'm not leaving until I get to see him." she said pulling away.

"Fair enough...I know your size...do you want me to go get you a pair? Or go to your house and get them?"

"S-sure..." she said softly sitting down in a chair.

"Alright...just don't worry...okay?" Alya said standing up and walked to Marinette's apartment to get her a pair of pants.

She sat down and put her head in her hands when the nurse came over "you can see him if you would like" said the nurse

"Yes! please take me to him." she said and they went to his room.

Adrien laid in the bed heavily bandaged and was out with the medications that they gave him while the worked. When they were alone Plagg flew up and laid on his head. "You know that the kit loves you deeply right?" he asked her worry in his eyes for Adrien.

"I-I know... and I love him too. I love him so much." she said walking over to him and took his hand in hers. she held on to it and cried until she fell asleep next to him.

Plagg sighed and looked at Tikki. "I'm really sorry that you and her had to go through that Tik." he sighed at his partner.

"It's ok Plagg... you know that we have both been though worse...I just wish they didn't have to." she sighed

"Yeah I know...I wished he didn't learn the truth though..." he sighed

"The truth that?" tikki was confused

Plagg "We know who he is...Hawk Moth..." Plagg told her.

"i-i know..." she said looking down "h-how could someone be so cruel?" tikki asked

"I don't know...but we have to keep him away from Adrien...and Marinette...I-I can't lose another kit..."

"aww Plagg I know... I know how hard this is for you." she said floating over to him.

"Its...I always...you know they always..." he looked at Adrien who was heavily sedated. "He was hurt so bad...the doctors said that i-if he was ten minutes later..." Plagg started but couldn't finish.

"Plagg shhhh. It's ok he's fine." she cooed and pulled him into a hug "lets not think about this now ok?"

Plagg nodded and sighed, "We should get some rest...He's going to be hurting so bad..." he mumbled.

"Ok... lets get to bed" she cooed

"O-Okay...you know something...h-he knew who Ladybug was..." Plagg said as they hid.

"WHAT!" she asked "he did!?" she was freaking out.

"Yeah well he figure it out...when they faced Trouble Maker..." he mumbled.

"That long ago?! Why didn't he say anything!?" she asked

"He said that he was going to respect her wishes and if she didn't want to know, then he would keep it to himself until she was ready..." Plagg told her. "But the bad thing was...Hawk Moth would beat him because he wouldn't tell him anything about who she was."

"no... M-Marinette will blame herself, so much. She already does."

"As long as he doesn't tell her...she won't know..." Plagg said tired. he had felt all the pain that Adrien went through when he was transformed. That was when most of the beatings came.

"He will tell her..." Tikki said softly falling asleep

"In a way I hope he doesn't..." he muttered wincing slightly as he laid down

"Come on Plagg... you know he will." she said looking at Plagg

"Yeah I guess so..." he sighed

Tikki drifted to sleep next to Plagg hoping this would all turn out well.

While Tikki went to sleep Plagg never did. He was too worried that he would come and hurt the kit again. He couldn't let that happen. Even if he didn't know who he was...him and Adrien knew who Hawk Moth and Plagg knew that Adrien was still dealing with that trama.

* * *

Okay so chapter 2 is up. Hope you all like it.


	3. Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous or the show. Wrote this with a dear friend and amazing writer.

* * *

Marinette woke up first and stayed by his bed the whole morning never letting go of his hand

"Hey girl..." Alya said walking in with Nino. "How is he?"

"H-he's... I don't know Alya..." said Marinette looking to her friend

"Has he woken up yet?" she asked gently as Nino leaned against the wall.

"No... not yet." she said softly looking back to him

"They probably gave him some heavy duty pain killers." Nino shrugged. "Anyway where did Ladybug say he was when she finally found him?"

She froze but relaxed "s-she didn't say."

"Oh well I was hoping to see if I could find out where he had been...get some leads." Nino sighed his training as an investigator kicking in.

"Well we will see when he wakes up." she said softly

"Yeah I guess so." Nino said "How you doing?" he asked

"Not very good..." she said "I-I didn't sleep very well and I still have blood stained cloths on." she said

"I figured that, here." Alya said and handed her a bag. "Sorry I didnt get back last night, they wouldn't let me back in."

"Well after you get changed Alya and I need to go...Call if there's any change?" Nino asked

"Ok... will do." she said with a fake smile. As she did Alya just sighed and pulled Nino out of the looked then back to Adrien "I'm so sorry Adrien." she said softly

"D-don't..." he muttered his hand twitching a bit.

"Adrien!?" she looked up into his eyes

"D-don't b-blame yourself..." he muttered weakly.

"H-how can i not?" she asked "I was the one who made you think I didn't love you. I was the one who couldn't find you."

"T-thats...n-not true...i-i knew y-you loved m-me..." he weakly looking at her.

"Y-you did? how?" she asked sitting up more and holding his hand tighter.

"B-because of T-Trouble Maker..." he said

"All those years ago? but y-you didn't know who I was." she said confused

"A-actually i figured it out..." he said softly

"Y-you did? and you didn't tell me?" she asked tears welling up "you weren't disappointed?" she asked

"O-Of course not...and I-I didn't tell you...b-because you wanted to keep them secret...I-I was respecting that..." he said trying to sit up but was hurting too much.

"No no no, stay there." she said getting up "I-I understand...just. I don't understand how you weren't disappointed it was me." she looked away "I would be disappointed."

"B-Because you were amazing Mari...A-always helping people and c-caring for others. " he said. "H-how can I be disappointed in that?"

"I'm the bakers daughter... I'm clumsy... and oblivious." she said tears rolling down her cheeks

"You're also the reason I escaped him." he said taking her hand.

"I'm the one who got you akumatized Adrien. you thought i didn't care." she said with a small sob.

"That's not true...he just said that to get you upset."

"I-It worked..." she said under her breath "So why didn't you come after me in the first place?" she asked

"Because I knew no matter what I... I couldn't stand it if I hurt you..." he muttered

"Adrien you said that Ladybug didn't care about you... and you knew I was Ladybug. so why didn't you go after me?" she asked again. "and," she cupped his cheek "I know you could never hurt me kitty... plus... I wouldn't have fought you"

"That's why I didn't come after you...he got mad at me when I didn't...I told him I wouldn't...to be honest some of what happened is a blur and I don't remember...I don't even know what happened until the tower...when you took the bracelet." he said

"Do you... want me to tell you?" she asked "or at least tell you of what I know?"

"If you want to...But if i hurt you please tell me...I...I need to know if i did..."

"No Adrien... you didn't hurt me." she said softly and with a smile "So... you were gone... for two weeks. I looked everyday. morning and night for hours and... I couldn't find you. I had just finished looking for you and had finished crying, and you showed up but stayed in the shadows. we talked and i got emotional... I was a little scared if I'm being honest..." she said softly "You said ladybug didn't care and you left... we went to the tower and I broke down. i got your akuma and you know the rest."

"It was only two weeks? It felt so much longer..." he sighed. then tried to sit up but winced in pain.

"Adrien... stop moving its just going to give you more pain." she said getting up and revealing the blood stained pants

"Mari...I thought I didn't hurt y-you..." he whimpered.

"No Adrien." she sat back down "You didn't, t-this is your blood." she said softly

"O-Oh...h-how bad w-was it?" he asked

"Adrien... the doctor said ten more minutes and." she looked away tears in her eyes

"I-I'm sorry..." he looked down no wonder he was hurting so badly. "Where's Plagg?" he asked

"I-I don't know... probably with Tikki." she said looking around, and she was right.

"He's over here" squeaked Tikki

"I-Is he o-okay?" Adrien asked

Marinette walked over to Tikki and Plagg and picked him up "he's so weak and has cuts all over his back. Adrien whats happening to him?" she asked frantically

Adrien groaned and looked down. "It's be cause I was transformed when I was...and he felt it..." he groaned.

"What!? Adrien! H-he has all the cuts you have?" she asked running and getting bandages

"N-Not all of them...but a good amount..." he muttered worried about him.

"Adrien, if you were ten minutes away from... he has been like this all night!" she said cutting bandages and gauze. she put the bandage on and wrapped it so the bleeding would stop

"I-I'll b-be fine Marinette...this isn't the worst I've had..." Plagg said weakly

"N-no Plagg... don't say that." she said tears rolling down her face

"R-really all I need i-is sleep..." he said.

"Plagg, stop it." she said finishing up and wrapping, around his torso. Next she did his arms

"It's no use...he'll insist on him being fine...I-I kept trying to get him to leave and he wouldn't." Adrien muttered

"Plagg why didn't you leave?" she asked looking worried

"I...I couldn't lose another kit..." he said softly.

"Another kit?" she looked to Tikki "Kitten?" she asked and Tikki nodded "Adrien? You couldn't loose Adrien, another chosen?" he nodded slowly. "Aw Plagg...thank you so much." she said leaning down and kissing his head.

Plagg sighed and smiled weakly at her. "You're welcome..." he said.

"Plagg I owe you my life." she said softly. "Thank you" she said again

"Just take care of the kit..." he said softly and went back to sleep.

"I will..." she said and kissed him again tears landing next to him

"Is he..." Adrien asked

"No, he's just sleeping." she said softly and put him next to Adrien on the pillow.

"I just wished he had listened to me and got out of there..."

"Adrien... he saved you... he is the reason you are still alive." she said softly

"But look at him now..." he said as tears formed

"Adrien... he is strong. He has lived for millions of years. He... he will make it." she said wiping his tears away

"I-I hope so..."

"Adrien he will. I promise" she said softly kissing his cheek

Adrien nodded as she said that. Then he sighed and winced slightly. "I can't even breath without being in pain..." he groaned

"Just take slow deep breaths Adrien. it will hurt less." she said softly "I-I will go change so you don't have so see this." this being the blood on her pants.

"O-okay princess..." he said

She changed and came back out with Chat Noir sweat pants on. she was blushing a little "Of corse Alya just had to grab these..."

"And what's wrong with that?" He asked smiling.

"J-just you were _not_ supposed to see these" she said sitting down.

"And why is that princess?" He asked

"Because they are embarrassing!" she blushed and giggled

"l like them." He smiled. Then he sighed and looked down.

"Adrien? What's wrong?" she asked trying to look into his eyes

"Its just I don't really have anywhere to go when they finally let me out of here..." he said confusing Marinette

"What are you talking about? Adrien you have your father." said Marinette

"No I don't..." he sighed

"Adrien... I'm so confused what are you talking about?" she asked again

"Mari...i can't live with Hawk Moth..." he said

"W-what!? Y-your father is... " she asked stunned "Adrien, how do you know?" she asked nervously

"B-Because he would transform in front of m-me when he thought I was passed out...but he...he never learned who I was...Plagg made sure of that..."

"Oh my god Adrien." she said softly and leaned in to kiss him. "I'm here for you ok? You will stay with me. I will take care of you." she said trying to hold herself together

"T-thank you p-princess..." he said

"Adrien... you don't need to thank me. I love you! I will do anything for you." she said. Adrien nodded and she saw the tiredness in his eyes. "Get some sleep Adrien, ok? ill be right here with you." she said taking his hand

"Okay princess..." he whispered and fell to sleep almost immediately

"I love you Adrien." she said softly as he fell asleep

* * *

So here is three, I know a lot but there is more to come so don't hate ^_^


	4. Promises and Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous or the show. Wrote this with a dear friend and amazing writer.

* * *

A few days later after Adrien was out of the woods and on the way to healing from the large wounds he hobbled around the front to where the cab was waiting to take them to Marinette's apartment. "Are you sure about me staying with you?"

"Adrien..." she gave him a look "get into the cab" she said with a smile

Adrien "I just don't want to inconvenience you..." he muttered as he got in.

"Adrien!" she kissed his cheek "you can live with me until the day I die." she smiled

"I love you Mari." he smiled as he held her hand gently. He still didn't have all his strength back and was weak as a kitten but both him and Plagg were doing much better than they were a week ago.

"I love you too Adrien." she smiled and held his hand as they went to her apartment

"So how long have you been in your own place?" he asked her

"Not long... only about a month now. why?" she asked

"I was just wondering what i missed when..." he trailed off thinking again about his captivity.

"Hey... lets not think about that right now, ok?" she smiled and kissed his cheek

"Yeah okay..." he sighed, and slowly leaned back in the seat. He was still in pain but not nearly as much.

They got to her apartment and she helped him in "Here we go" she opened the door for him

"Yeah sure." he said and slowly moved around. "It's an amazing place Marinette." he smiled

"Thank you Adrien... it was the only place I could afford..." she said softly. Adrien looked down and nodded as he slowly moved on the crutches. Then he sat slowly on the couch wincing slightly. "So…I-I'm sorry its not that much..." she sighed sitting on the chair in front of him "s-should i get you something for pain?"

"Marinette this place is amazing." he said softly and then nodded about the medicine. It was probably time he took some anyway.

She sighed and nodded and got up to get him some meds, which he took. "those should work in about 30 minutes." she sighed

"Yeah I know...Will you sit with me princess?" he asked as the door bell rang.

"Give me one second I'll be right back but yes. I will sit with you." she opened the door to Natalie "hello" she said

"Is he here?" she asked skipping the greeting

Marinette knew she couldn't let Adrien go back to that place so she played dumb "Is who here?" she asked

"You know who I'm talking about. Is Adrien here? Or Not? He ran away from home and he's no where he would normally be..." Nathalie said

"No he's not here. I don't think he knows I even have my own apartment." she said "I haven't talked to him in weeks."

"You do know that if we find out he is here then you can be charged with kidnapping?" Nathalie said sharply.

"I am aware." she said with a smile "I will keep an eye out for him."

"Very well...call if you see him."

"Of corse I will. Have a nice day" said Marinette as Nathalie turned on her heel and walked away. Marinette shut the door and let out a breath. "She's gone" she sighed

"How did she know I was eve here?" he asked her slowly sitting up from where he had hidden on the couch.

"I don't know and I don't want to know." she said walking over to Adrien and sitting next to him.

"I'm scared Mari..." he said

"Your safe here Adrien." she cooed looking into his eyes "I will keep you safe"

"Promise me you won't get hurt Mari..." he said softly. "I don't want him hurting you too...then where would Paris be?" he asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I wont get hurt Adrien..." she said "He wont get me. He doesn't know I know who he is." she giggled "but Adrien... if you get akumatized again... i will not fight you."

Adrien looked down and nodded. he had to make sure that he wouldn't get taken over again. "Promise me something though...if that does happen...you stay far away from me..."

"Okay..." she said quietly, but she was lying. She would talk to him, try and get him to calm down. Like she did before.

"Mari I mean it...I want you to stay far away from me...as far as you can..." he muttered

"Adrien... I cant do that." she looked up tears in her eyes

"I don't want to hurt you...I...we got lucky before..." he said gently wiping her tears. "You mean too much to me for me to hurt you.

"And you mean to much to me for me to leave you akumatized Adrien... I-I cant to that" she told him as the tears ran down her cheeks

"I love you Mari..." he said softly. But silently promising to never get akumatized again.

"I love you too Adrien." she said hiding her face in his chest

"So what's happened since...I left?" he asked after she had calmed down and he wanted to know what everyone had been doing.

"Well Alya and Nino got together a while ago, I got my apartment, and I'm looking for a job..." she said her face still in his chest

"Are you still designing?" he asked

"Of corse I am... its just, I don't have time anymore." she said guiltily

"Im sorry...I know that you..." he sighed looking at one of the cuts on his arm."

"What are you sorry for? It's not your fault just... no job will take me." she said with a sigh

"Well I would see if i could help...but I don't think that would be a good idea." he sighed

"No Adrien. I need to do this on my own and I could never work for someone like him." she hissed

"Yeah I don't blame you." he said, then sighed. "He's going to find me here eventually."

"I don't care. He can bust the door down, your not leaving me." she said

"Just promise me you wont get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt protecting me..."

"I cant promise that Adrien...I would give my life for you." she said

"Will you at least try?" he asked

"I'm sorry Adrien...no, I will be careful but I will never stop protecting you."

"I know that...I just want you to be careful... he's dangerous..."

"I know he is, but I don't care Adrien. You mean to much to me" she said

"And you mean so much to me too...thats why I think he wants me back...he thinks ill tell him..."

"You'll tell him who Ladybug is?" she asked nervously

He shook his head "I wouldn't...just like you wouldn't fight..."

"I know you wouldn't and that means that you would get hurt again." she said looking to his bandages

"I wouldn't care...as long as you stayed safe..." Adrien said softly

"I wouldn't stop looking for you though." she said

"I know..." he muttered.

"Good... I would never stop. I don't care if I die doing it, I would find you." she said softly

He nodded tears forming when she mentioned dying. "Um can i lay down?"

"Of corse Adrien." she looked into his eyes "I'll take you to the bed."

"O-okay..." he said. he was getting tired and he sides and back were hurting from sitting,

"Come on." she took him to the bed room and let him lay in her bed

"T-Thanks princess..." he whispered as he laid down

"Of corse Adrien...anything for you." she kissed his forehead

Adrien smiled and drifted to sleep as Plagg flew around him having healed considerably fast.

Marinette walked out of the room quietly with Plagg. "H-How do you feel?" she asked

"A lot better than before..." he said softly.

"Good... are you hungry?" he asked "I have a bunch of food." she smiled

"You'll learn I'm always hungry...but I eat Camembert."

"I have some left form a girls night with Alya." she smiled and got him what was left "here you go"

Plagg smiled and quickly took the cheese and ate it. "Thank you so much Marinette." he smiled.

"No Plagg thank you." she sat down on the stool and silent tears welled up in her eyes

"Because I wouldn't leave him?" he asked and she nodded letting the tears roll down her cheeks, then he sighed "I've lost too many kits...because of things like this...I couldn't take losing another..."

"I know..." he said softly "l-l can't lose him."

"He loves you too...very deeply. You should know that Hawk Moth often asked him who you were..."

"I know he did... and I know that Adrien wouldn't tell him..." she cried

Plagg nodded. "I'm sure Adrien wouldn't want me to tell you this but..."

"Plagg... please tell me..." she said softly and he sighed

"Adrien almost died more than once..." he said softly.

"W-What?" she asked shocked as more tears fell

"I-It was the first week...h-he hit him so hard against the wall that h-he gave him a concussion..." Plagg told her.

"No, no, no..." she cried into her hands "was he knocked unconscious?"

"Y-Yes..." he said softly. "I-It was after that I-I refused to leave..."

"How long was he out for?" she asked softly

"T-Two days..." he muttered, as she cried into her hands

"T-Thank you for tell me plagg." she said softly

"J-Just don't say anything...h-he told me he didn't w-want you to know..."

"w-why wouldn't he want me to know?" she asked

"B-Because he...he knows how bad you already feels...he didn't want you to feel worse..."

"Not knowing makes it worse..." she said softly

"I-I know that...Y-you know I haven't see a Chat that was so close to his Ladybug since the beginning..."

"I- what?" she asked

"It's true...I have seen one who cared so deeply since the first...you can ask Tikki. The others took years to...well fall for their partners."

"Oh... I'll ask later." said marinette looking around for Tikki

"Marinette you should know that you saved his life..." Plagg said softly.

"No I didn't Plagg... I'm the reason he was getting beat."

"No...you don't understand...if you hadn't saved him from the akuma...he would have died..." Plagg told her

"Plagg don't say that word...please."

"I'm sorry..." he said then sighed. "Just don't blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault."

"Plagg... I-I...this is my fault. If I had looked harder, longer, I would have found him! And he wouldn't have almost..."

"How were you to know to look at his own house?" Plagg asked her. "No one thought to look there because they didn't think that his own father would do that to him. I honestly didn't think that he would either."

"l-l cant do this right now Plagg..." he said getting up and walking to her balcony, and closing the door behind her even though she knew it wouldn't help. She just sat and cried. Plagg just sighed and flew back to Adrien and laid on his head finding his spot in his hair as he slept.

* * *

Chapter five will be up in a day or two depending on how fast the edits get done. Thank you and enjoy ^_^


	5. Close call

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous or the show. Wrote this with a dear friend and amazing writer.

* * *

She cried for what seemed like hours but she tried to pull herself together. Adrien slowly came too and looked around for Mari. Then he heard her crying on the balcony and he hobbled his way to her. "Princess?" He asked

"H-Hey Kitty." she said as wiped her tears away "how did you sleep?" she asked

"Fine...why are you crying?" He asked

"l-l wasn't crying." she lied with a smile

"Mari..." he said softly helping wipe her tears.

"I'm fine Adrien" she said softly

"So you wont tell me?" He asked softly. "I mean you don't have to tell me, but it cant be that bad."

"D-Don't get mad please but..." she looked down to her hands

"But what?" He asked

"But Plagg told me that... that you got a concussion, and were out for two days." she sobbed into her hands

Adrien sighed and looked down. "I didn't want you to know...because I knew you would blame yourself...and it wasn't your fault..."

"I-l should have found you Adrien…l should have looked everywhere." she cried wanting to curl up into a little ball "You should have told him" she added softly

"No...I couldn't tell him..." he said softly pulling her close to him. "I couldn't risk him doing to you what he did to me. I told you before I would die for you and I mean it."

"Adrien please don't say that..." she started to cry again "l wish you had told him." she cried again

"I couldn't..." he said softly as he held her close as she cried.

"You should have..." she said hiding her face in his chest

Adrien sighed and held her close. "I love you princess."

"I love you too Adrien." she cried as Adrien held her close and let her cry. "I'm sorry" she cried

"Don't be..." he cooed to her. "It's not your fault."

"Adrien...I should have looked harder... longer."

"Answer me this...would you have ever thought to look at the mansion? Because I lived with him and never realized that he was..."

"That was the first place I should have looked Adrien." she said softly

"Why? Did you have a feeling?" he asked

"No.. when Adrien...went missing I looked for him too. I should have just check there first."

"The only problem with that...was the fact that I wasn't in any room that you would have seen...it was a hidden room..."

"I should have found you..." she said softly

Adrien sighed and just shook his head. "Let's just let it go Mari...please?" he asked, although she couldn't but for him... she would try. she nodded and looked up at him. "Thank you Mari..." he said softly.

She leaned into his chest. "Anything for you" she said back to him. He smiled and held her close. They sat for a while when they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" said marinette getting up.

"I'll come with you..." he said

"No... stay…just in case" she said closing the balcony door and curtains. Adrien sighed and sat down.

she opened the door to the gorilla and Natalie "Hello? Again can I help you?"

"We are hear for Adrien and this time I know he is here." Nathalie said.

"What are you talking about? He's not here I told you that."

"Oh really?" she asked and Gorilla pointed to the balcony door. "We heard you two talking."

"What? I'm sorry but your hearing things good day." she tried to shut the door

"Yes you do." Gorilla stopped her from shutting the door. "Now we are taking him home."

"I don't know what your taking about now get out of my house!" she yelled

"As soon as you give us him." Nathalie said.

"He's not here!" she barked back

"And we know that he is." Nathalie said.

"Leave now!" she barked "He's not here!"

"No...we wont." she said.

"M-Mari..." Adrien said from the balcony doorway.

"what the HELL?! I told you to stay!" she said then turned back around "you cant take him from me" she hissed

"I know." he said then he looked at Nathalie. "I'm not going back to that bastard...especially not with you...you don't care, you let him beat me."

"Adrien... go into the bed room and lock the door." she said softly

"I'm not running Mari." he said.

"I...you were beaten?" Nathalie asked. "He just said that you ran away..."

"Adrien... show her" marinette hissed

Adrien turned and showed her the deep cuts as well as the crutches he had to use at the moment. "Marinette saved me...he nearly killed me." Adrien hissed

Marinette stoped blocking the door way. "He is /not/ going back" she hissed

"No he isn't..." Nathalie said and sighed. "I'm very sorry miss."

"Now... get. out." she hissed to the Gorilla and Nathalie

Nathalie and the Gorilla left the apartment as Adrien basically collapsed on the couch.

"Adrien... are you ok?" she closed the door and rushed over

"I'm fine...just tired.

"Okay...want to lay down again" she asked

"No...I'll j-just have nightmares again..." he muttered.

"Nightmares? Of what Adrien?" she asked sitting next to him. He shook his head not wanting to talk about it. "Okay... when your ready... ill be here for you." she said holding him close

"O-Okay..." he said. He wasn't sure if he would ever be ready.

"Let's watch something... to take our mind off of all... this." she said

"Y-Yeah..."

She put on the Princess Bride "It's just like you and me Kitty." she smiled

"Yeah I guess so..." he smiled

"The handsome tall man in a black mask coming to save his princess" she giggled

"I assume that's me..." he said smiling at her.

"Of corse Adrien." she giggled

"Well you are my princess." he said smiling

"Thank you Kitty." she giggled

Adrien smiled and held her close as they watched the movie. "I just hope that she doesn't tell him..."

"She won't... and if she does... I'll go after her my self" hissed marinette

"As long as you'll be careful..."

she nodded "But if she says anything." she looked up to him "she will regret it"

"Alright milady." he said softly.

She sighed and gave his hand a squeeze. "Adrien... why didn't you run?" she asked

"When she was here?" he asked and Marinette nodded, he looked down and sighed. "Because i didn't want to run...Besides i couldn't..."

"Of course you could have Adrien." she said looking up into his eyes

"Mari I cant keep running..."

"It's not running if I ask you to. It was for your protection Adrien. If she took you back..."

"I would have ran then...but I wasn't going to run until then..." he said softly. "Mari I can't spend my life running..."

"Is that what your think your doing? running?" she asked kinda hurt

"When...you asked me to...thats how I feel..."he mumbled

"That's not what I meant Adrien...right now...do you think your running?" she asked

"No I'm not running now..." he said. "I don't think that."

"When have you ever ran in your life Adrien?" she asked still kinda hurt

"Mari you don't understand... when I'm around him I just want everything to go away." he muttered. It was true he felt that no one cared when he was around his father.

"That's not running Kitty... at all" she said with a sigh. He nodded and looked down. "Running would be not dealing with the problem... you deal with it so well kitty."

"I wonder about that..." he muttered.

"What do you mean kitty" she asked confuse

"I don't know if I actually can deal with it..." he said.

"What do you mean Adrien?" she asked nervously

"I'm scared Marinette..." he whispered. "So much..."

"I know you are Adrien..." she pulled him close "Me too." Adrien buried his face in her neck and she felt the wetness on her that could only be tears. "I'm right here Adrien... always am always will be." she cooed and he nodded as he held her close. she sat with him and let him cry for as long as he wanted. she kept cooing to him.

Finally he pulled up and looked at her. "I'm sorry..." he said softly.

"Don't be kitty" she said wiping his tears away

"I love you Marinette."

"I love you too." just as she leaned into to kiss him the phone rang

He sighed and picked the phone up "Hello?" he asked

"He's on his way Adrien! RUN!" screamed Nathalie

Adrien froze and looked at Marinette. "I-I have to go..." he said

"W-What? What's going on?"

Adrien "H-He knows I-I'm here..." he said tears and fear coming...

"Take these…" she took off her earrings "give me your ring" she said quickly

"H-Here..." he said and gave her his ring.

She put it on transformed and picked Adrien up and leaped out the window.

"P-Please b-be carefull..." he said as she took him somewhere safe. She nodded as she took him to the top of the Eiffel tower but she she landed she rolled and most likely broke her ankle.

"A-are you okay?" he asked

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine" she lied gritting her teeth

"M-Mari..." he said

"I said I'm fine Adrien..." she said tears filling her eyes

"O-Okay..." he said. "B-Be careful..."

"Stay here" she said "I'm going to go fight him..." sh said and before he could say anything... she was off.

Gabriel got to the apartment and started pounding. She landed on the balcony and detransformed she opened the door "Y-Yes? Can I help you?"

"Where the hell in my son?!"

"not here" she hissed

"Bullshit!"

"NO! check yourself asshole!"

"I know that you have him...give him back now!"

"I DONT HAVE HIM!" she said tears running down her face

"Then what the hell did you do with him!? I know you had him here!"

"I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN WEEKS!" she cried

"Your lying." He growled lowly.

"Why would I lie?" she hissed

"Because I know you have him!"

"Then check the god damn apartment then!?" she yelled

"You bitch." He growled. "I'll find him and then your going to regret it."

"You will never find him" she hissed she was really scared of him right now. would he hurt her?

"Well see." He said "bitch." He hissed then walked away.

"Asshole!" she yelled and slammed the door shut. Then sighed she had to get back to Adrien.

* * *

Well the next chapter will be up soon. Hope you enjoy this for now.


	6. Emotional

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous or the show. Wrote this with a dear friend and amazing writer.

* * *

Adrien stayed at the tower hiding in the shadows shaking and scared for Marinette. He knew what his father could and would do.

Marinette transformed and leaped away. she leaped back to him "Adrien?"

"M-Mari?" He asked shakily

"I-It's just me. I'm right here" she said said looking around for him

"H-Here..." he said from the shadows

"Oh Adrien..." she ran over to him and hugged him tight.

"A-are y-you okay?"

"I'm fine Adrien just a little... shaken up thats all"

"I-I'm s-sorry..." he whispered

"No…Adrien its not your fault. Why are you sorry?" she asked holding him tight

"I-if I-I had r-ran..."

"It's fine Adrien...you did perfect" she said. her ankle was throbbing

"Y-You need to g-get your a-ankle checked out..."

"I'll be fine Adrien...right now I need to get you home." she said with a smile

"P-Please M-Mari..."

"I know I will..." she said transforming again

"L-let me come I-I don't want to be alone."

"I'm taking you home first." she smiled and picked him up bridal style

"I-I don't want to be alone Mari..." he begged

"Then sure... you can come with me" she said leaping to the hospital.

"T-Thanks M-Mari..."

"Adrien you don't have to thank me." she said softly. He nodded and moved closer to her. She held him tight as she leaped to the hospital and de-transformed

"Hey Mari...I love you..." he said softly as she sat him down and then the nurse walked over to her

"Can i help you with something?" she asked

"I was... running and I fell and my ankle is in a lot of pain. I'm not sure what I did to it." Said marinette looking down guiltily.

"Well we'll have a look and see what we can do." The nurse said smiling. Then she ordered for and x ray. Then she turned back to Marinette, "would you like something for pain?" She asked

"If thats possible... please" she said softly.

The nurse smiled and nodded then went to get some medicine for the pain. "Here you go dear "

"Thank you" she took it and gave Adrien a smile

"You're welcome dear." she said and Adrien smiled at her.

"I'm glad you came Mari...and you let me come with you."

"Of corse Adrien... I will never leave you alone again?" she said softly

Adrien nodded and smiled "I love you Mari." he said softly.

"I love you too." she said. the nurse came "Time for the x-ray?"

"Yes dear." she said and got her in a wheel chair. "Would you like to go with her or stay here?" she asked

Adrien looked at Marinette worried, but he couldn't really get around without his crutches. "I-I'll wait here." he said

She gave him a smile 'are you ok alone?' she mouthed. He nodded and smiled. "Okay" she smiled, the nurse took her to the x-ray room and she had an x-ray taken. Adrien sighed and sank in the chair trying to make himself look as small as possible, then she came out in the wheel chair. "Oh Adrien" she cooed as she got close

"I'm Okay..." he said softly

"I hope so" she said softly and sat next to him leaning on his shoulder. Adrien took her hand and held it tightly. He didn't know what they were going to do but they had to stop his father from hurting them both somehow."How are your wounds?" She asked softly. She had picked him up quite fast and hoped she didn't re open any of them

"They're fine...just a little pain here and there

"Do you think any of them re opened after I picked you up?" She asked guiltily

"I don't know princess...I'm not worried about it."

"Okay Kitty." She said softly. Adrien sighed as he leaned back in the chair. If he was honest with himself he was hurting more than he let, because he didn't want her to know. He had felt a little bit of blood but he managed to hide it. "Well all take a look at it when we get back just in case" she smiled

"Yeah okay..." he muttered.

The nurse came back out "its just a sprain. not to bad. just try and stay off of it as much as you can for the next couple days" said the nurse with a smile

Adrien smiled and nodded. "Thank you nurse." the nurse nodded and left after she wrapped up her ankle.

Marinette turned to Adrien "well... that went better then I thought."

"Well I'm glad you came to get it checked out..." he smiled. He was glad that it wasn't broke.

"Well I think you would have forced me to come anyway" she giggled

"Yes I think I would have, even if I had to transform and drag you here my self." he smiled as he tried to stand up and winced as pain shot up his legs.

"No no, Adrien stop." she pulled him down again "I can take us home, I still have your ring anyways." his ring had magically shrunken to fit her perfectly

"O-Okay..." he muttered

"Mari...I don't want you to get hurt more..."

"I'll be fine Adrien" she transformed and picked him up. "Plus I have the pain meds. I'll be fine" she leaped them home

Adrien kept quite and didn't say anything. He didn't know what else to say because he knew she would just play it off. After they got back to the house and helped him in.

"T-thanks Mari..." he muttered

"Of course Adrien" she said sitting down

"What about finishing the movie?" he asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I have to check your back first Kitty" she said with a giggle

"I promise it's okay Mari." he said

"I'll just have to see it for myself Kitty." she raised an eye brow and Adrien sighed then he lifted his shirt. She saw that the blood was soaking through the bandage where his big cuts where. "Adrien..." she sighed "You knew didn't you?"

He sighed and nodded. "I felt it at the hospital..." he mumbled.

"Adrien..." she said slowly peeling the bandage away "why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want you worried...I just thought since..."

"Adrien," she kissed his shoulder "it worries me when I find you bleeding and when you don't tell me" she said softly

"I'm sorry...it's just you were hurting so much and he scared both of us..." he trailed off.

"Adrien... finding you bleeding scares me more then your father." she said softly "He can do what ever he wants as long as you are safe."

"No don't you say that." he begged. "Please don't say that."

"Okay Kitty... I wont.. I'm sorry" she said looking to his wounds "I may have to give you one or two stitches"

"T-Thats fine..." he said

"Okay..." she got the first aid kit and told him to put a towel or pillow in his mouth to bite down on while she was giving the stitches then went to work. He grabbed a pillow as she started the stitches and gripped it tightly "I'm sorry Adrien." she said when she had finished. she bandaged him back up a little tighter this time. she kissed his neck and shoulders

"I-It o-okay..." he struggled to say in pain.

"No its not." she took his hand and let him squeeze hers "I'll get you some pain mends" He nodded and groaned as he gripped the back of the couch. his back hurt him so much. She got him the pain meds and had him take it. She then went to get ice "this will hurt but it will numb it for a while until the pain meds kick in" she said sitting down behind him

"O-Okay princess..." he said "I-I'm sorry I didn't s-say anything..."

"It's ok Adrien...just next time please do say something" she gently pressed the ice to his back then he hissed a little but nodded and promised her he would.

"I-I love you Marinette..." he whispered.

"I love you too." she gave him a break the moved the ice pack around a little, "turn around" the said softly Adrien hissed as he turned around and she saw the smaller cuts on his chest. "Adrien? What is this from?" she asked putting the ice down and grabbing the bandages again

"They're from attacks before he moved to my back...he chained me to the wall and took a whip to my front..." he muttered.

She sighed and gave him an annoyed look "do you remember what we just talked about?" she asked starting to clean his wounds

"T-that's why I told you about it..." he muttered and a little hurt that she gave him the annoyed look

She sighed "Okay Kitty... I'm not mad" she sighed and finished bandaging up his chest.

Adrien nodded and looked down. "S-so what did you want me to turn around for...?"

"So I could hug you while I iced your back." she said looking away "No point now... I'll just hurt you more."

He pulled her into a hug anyway. "They don't hurt like the ones on my back..." he said softly. It was true since the ones on his front were shallow and almost healed,

"Adrien..." she said but gave up, and instead of iceing his back she just held him tight

"Mari I promise my chest is fine..." he said softly.

she sighed and held him close "I love you. I love you so much Adrien" tears filled her eyes

"I love you too Mari..." he said as he wiped her tears away. "And I'll always be here for you milady." he said

"I-I'm sorry" she quickly wiped his tears away and took a breath "I'm being emotional..."

"I guess were both that way..."

"What?" she looked into his eyes and his were filling with tears as well "no no no don't cry," she cooed wiping them away

"I get emotional too..." he said

"I know, I know you do, but I hate to see you crying minou." she cooed

"I hate seeing you crying too princess..." he said softly.

"I'm sorry" she giggled "this is my fault" she continued to wipe his tears as her own ran down her cheeks

"Oh princess..." he said wiping her tears. What a pair we make huh?"

She laughed and nodded "we suck" she said tears streaming.

"Nah I just think were made for each other but didn't know it." he said softly with a laugh cause she said the same about Ivan and Mylene.

"I know Kitty I know." she sighed and pulled herself together

"I love you princess." he said softly. "I really do so much."

"I love you too Adrien, you have no idea how happy you make me." she said looking into his eyes

Adrien smiled and buried his face in her neck. "Why don't we finish the movie?" He asked

"Okay Kitty," she said softly

Adrien pulled his face out of her neck and started the movie again. "To be honest this is my favorite movie." he told her shocking her for that. She figured he was more action

"Really? This is my favorite too! I thought... you would like, I'm not sure, X-men or something" she giggled

"Yeah...well considering that I seen enough action on a daily basis thanks to my father..."

"Adrien...we are going to have to face him at some point... are you going to be ok with that?" she asked nervously

"I don't know if I will ever be..." he sighed. "But i'm going to have to be at some point..."

"Adrien, if you wanted to... you never have to face him..." she said looking away

"I'm not letting you face him alone Mari..." he said

"Then I could get help from someone else... so you don't have to come with me" she couldn't look at him

"I'm going to have to face him Mari...I can't do that to someone else...Please don't make me chose this right now... I-I'm not ready..."

"I wont make you choose anything Adrien." said marinette looking into his eyes.

Adrien nodded and looked back to the movie but she saw the fear and tears in his eyes. He didn't want to face his father at all if he could avoid it

"Look at me" she said pulling his chin softly "whats wrong?" she asked softly

"I-Its just I'm scared..." he muttered

"It's okay to be scared Adrien...I'm scared too." she held him close "He beat you I would be scared too."

He nodded and looked down. "I love you Mari..." he said softly. "Thank you..."

"For what Adrien?" she asked trying to look into his eyes again

"Being there and...s-saving me..." he whispered

"I will always be here for you Adrien... now and always" he nodded and pulled her close. She carefully wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Adrien"

Adrien "I love you too Marinette." he said softly as he started to relax a little. Then suddenly he started to purr.

* * *

Okay, so the chapters are going slowly to come but I'm try to get them all on hope you guys like them. Leave a message let me know what you think.


	7. Adrien the cat?

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous or the show. Wrote this with a dear friend and amazing writer.

* * *

Wait purring? "Adrien?" she giggled "Are you.. purring?"

He looked up and she saw a blush on his face. "S-sorry..."

"No! No, I love it! It's so cute" she giggled "Do it again"

"I...I can only do it when i'm relaxed..." he admitted.

"You're so cute." she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. He blushed and nodded. Then he laid his head back in her lap. "What if plagg turned you into a cat?" she asked giggling suddenly "or gave you cat ears" she pet his head

"That's never happened as far as i know..." he said as she pet his head and he started to relax.

"Well? Can he even do that?" she giggled looking around for plagg

"I don't know..." he said

"I bet he can," she was going to try and get plagg to do it by messing with him "He's just to much of a wuss to try." she giggled

Adrien nodded and closed his eyes as he started purring again.

she _really_ wanted to know what Adrien would be like as a cat. but she would just have to wait. she kept running her fingers through his hair with a smile

Plagg came out around her and smiled. Putting a finger on his lips he touched Adrien's forehead and transformed him into a small black cat. She had to cover her mouth from bursting out laughing. she continued to pet him. Plagg mouthed not to tell him but it would also help him. She nodded and gave a small giggle. He was so soft... like REALLY soft.

"Mari?" He asked softly

"Y-Yeah Adrien?" she asked trying not to laugh

"I love you..." he said purring as he didn't think about anything.

"I love you too Adrien" she said scratching behind his ears.

"You sound happier..." he said

"I am kitty" she cooed scratching a little harder

"Me too " he said as he started purring louder

"You're purring very loud Adrien." she giggled petting all the way down his back and he opened his eyes. Then realized that he had sharper senses.

"What happened?!" He asked shocked.

"I don't know you tell me _kitty_ ~" laughed Marinette

"I'm a cat?" he asked

"Maybe~" she cooed picking him up and holding him close to her chest. He looked at her. then he licked her face. "Kitty..." she giggled "you're so cute" she smiled as Adrien purred and snuggled close to her. "Adrien let me look at you" she giggled and stood him up on the couch. Then Adrien stood up weakly not being used to the legs.

She saw him wobble "sit down if your not steady kitty" she blushed

"I'm okay...I just need to get used to it." he said

"Here." she picked him up and set him down on the other end of the couch on the floor then walked to the other side. "walk to me kitty" she told him. Adrien nodded and slowly moved to her. He wobbled a few times but made it to her without falling.

"Good job kitty," she picked him up "now try leaping up onto the couch"

"Okay." he said as jumped out of her arms and onto the top of the couch.

"Adrien I think your really getting good at this" she giggled but she heard a loud bang at the door

"LET ME IN BITCH!" yelled Gabriel

Adrien froze and looked at her. "I'm going in the bedroom." he said and shot from the couch and to her room and under her bed.

She sighed but was still shaking a bit she opened the door "what the HELL do you want?" she asked with a hiss..." she knew Adrien could hear everything

"I want my damn son and I know he is here. I heard you talking to him!"

"I don't have him! like I said before! Check the god damn house if you don't believe me ass hole!" she yelled and Adrien shook in fear as Marinette and his father yelled at one another. "The only thing new is that I got a cat! And yes... I may have named it Adrien you dick" she hissed

"You stupid bitch you think I'm that dumb?! I heard his voice!"

"You want proof? Adrien! here kitty kitty kitty~" she cooed. He sighed and came out of her room and leaped in her arm meowing.

"Hey kitty" she held him like a baby and pet his belly "See, you dick? He isn't here." she said

"I know you know where my son is and I won't leave you alone until you tell me where he is." Gabriel growled and walked away.

"Then you will just keep coming back ass hole! Cause, I don't know where he is!" she yelled... that really angered Gabriel.

"Well see about that you damn bitch." He said. "You and him will be dead before the week is over."

"Then I'll take you down with me" she hissed to him

"Meow?" Adrien said ' _Mari_...' and she realized that only she could understand him

"Yeah kitty" she said closing the door

"Please don't fight him alone...I can't lose you..."

"I wont Adrien... I-I'm sorry for making you come out here" she said holding him close

"It's alright..." he muttered

"D-Did I scare you?" she asked softly and he nodded "I'm sorry..." she said giving him a squeeze "H-How so?"

"W-when he said he was going to kill us…you said that you would take him with you..." he said

"I'm sorry Adrien" she said tears welling up in her eyes. "b-but if he tries to kill me or you... I-I'm taking him down with me"

"I want to fight with you..." he said

"I know you do Adrien..." she said softly

"I mean it...I want to fight him...I have to fight him...especially after that."

"After what? the threat?"

"Yes..."

"Adrien we get threats all the time" she said sitting on the couch

"Not like that..." he said cuddling next to her.

"What are you talking about? I get threats all the time." she said looking confused

"When do you get threats to kill you?"

"I-I get a bunch of threats kitty... when people see when I mess up. I get... threats from men specifically l-like r-rape threats..." she said softly as Adrien looked at her shocked and walked over to her and nuzzled his head against her cheek.

"Not anymore..." he promised her.

"I wish that was true Adrien..." she sighed "I will always get them..."

Adrien just sighed and nuzzled her cheek. "I'm here for you Mari...know that." He said and leaped down to her lap.

"I know you will be Adrien..." she said softly "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner..."

"I just wished you didn't hide them from me...even before now..." he said rubbing he head against her leg.

"I'm sorry..." she looked down to Adrien "do you get threats?" she asked softly

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah a few..."

"Like what?" she asked curious as she sat on the floor with him

"Mainly that they'll kill me and my family and those close to me..."

"From who?" she asked frantically

He looked away and sighed. "It doesn't matter now..." he muttered. Not that he was a cat.

"Yes... yes it does, Adrien." she picked him and and looked into his eyes

"My father always made the threats...I heard him ranting about it...even before he..." Adrien looked down

Tears formed in her eyes she looked around for plagg "Plagg...I would like my boyfriend back now" she said holding him close. Plagg looked around and nodded then flew over to Adrien and touched his front right paw, and Adrien was in her arms "I-I'm sorry Adrien... your f-father is a..." she trailed off

"It isn't your fault that he's an ass hole..." Adrien said

"No... but I feel like I should have talked to you more. I should have been a better partner"

"No Mari...we couldn't talk about our personal lives because of the risk..." he said even though he had wanted to know who each other were.

"Adrien... I wouldn't have known it was you. You never told me as Mari so how could I have known?" she asked holding him close.

"I never told you...but I'm sure that you could have found out...there was a reason I was always in a down mood.

"I should have asked Adrien." she really felt guilty "I should have been a better friend."

"Please don't beat yourself up over this..." he begged.

"Adrien I was oblivious" she half snapped to him looking away

"And he was a dick...is a dick..." he muttered. 'And it looks like i'm the same...' he added as a thought tears prickling as she snapped at him.

"You're right" she sighed and looked into his eyes but gasped when she was they were filled with tears "Adrien whats wrong?"

"It's...nothing..." he muttered

"If your crying its not nothing." she cooed and reached for his cheek

"I was just thinking about how bad he was..." he told her. But she knew it was a lie "Adrien... we have been talking about your dad for a while... and only now a tear fall?... whats wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it..." he said softly. "It just hurts too much..." he added

"ok Adrien... but just in case it was because of me... I'm sorry." she said taking his hand and giving it a squeeze

"It wasn't you Mari." He said softly.

"Ok..." she said softly but couldn't help but feel some guilt. She held him close and let him cry. After a while when Adrien didn't pull back up Marinette realized that he had went to sleep. She sighed and as she let him sleep, she pet his hand and let him sleep. after a while she fell asleep too.

* * *

Okay, so the chapters are going slowly to come but I'm try to get them all on hope you guys like them. Leave a message let me know what you think.


	8. Truth Reveled

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous or the show. Wrote this with a dear friend and amazing writer.

* * *

Later that day a knock came on the door to Marinette's apartment. Thinking it was Gabriel again Marinette hid Adrien in her room. Then went to the door. When she opened it, Chloe was standing there with Alya. "Mari, Alya said you found Adrien." She said as Alya looked very worried, but nodded.

"Yes... I found him come inside quick" she said shutting the door behind them

"Did you really?" she asked as they came in

"Yes... actually he... never mind" they didn't need to know "Adrien? you can come out. It's just Alya and Chloe" she called to him

Adrien sighed and slowly came out. "Hey guys..." he said smiling a little.

"Adrien...You're alright...I was so worried." Chloe said honestly.

Alya sighed and walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug "What happened to you? you scared the shit out of all of us" Alya said

"Blame my father..." he muttered and he sat down.

"WHAT?!" Alya asked almost in rage

"Easy Alya, we don't know the full story." Chloe said.

"I would like to know." she said looking to Chloe "We were scared shitless!"

"There actually isn't anything to say...he locked me up...beat me...until I managed to get away..." he muttered as Marinette took Adrien's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"O-oh... sorry Adrien... I didn't mean to..." she trailed off

"It's alright Alya...you didn't know..." he sighed. "But he's a real piece of work..." he sighed

"I guess so..." she said softly

"Well the good thing is he doesn't know where you are...Right?"

"No... he doesn't know. I made sure of it." she said looking to Alya who understood what she meant

Adrien looked at Marinette and sighed. "Yeah..."

"But he keeps coming back and screaming at me that he will find him and that... we both will be dead by the end of the week." she said looking to Adrien "I-I said I'd take him down with me"

"That's sick..." Chloe said. "But I know that the four heroes...well no one knows where Chat is...but yeah...they won't let anything happen." she said not thinking but Marinette looked away

"Chat Noir will be back soon but... ladybug should have found him sooner" she said

"Well there isn't anyway she could have known where he was. I mean I know that Queen Bee has been looking for a while and I'm sure that the others have too." Chloe said shrugging.

"No Ladybug should have found him" she snapped "She looked all night for the past weeks. she came to me crying when she couldn't find him. She should have looked harder"

"Mari, stop..." Adrien said softly looking at Chloe who was both shock and on the verge of tears. He could tell that she was just trying to lighten the mood a little.

"I-I'm sorry Chloe... I should go." she said and got up before he could say anything and walked out of the apartment

"Aw man...I'm sorry I didn't mean to make her mad..." Chloe said.

"Yeah, w-what happened with her?" Alya asked

Adrien sighed and looked down. "Can I trust you two...?" he asked playing with his ring which Marinette had given back to him when Plagg made him human again.

"Of course." Alya said a little worried "Why? Is something wrong?"

"I know why she is saying this...it's because...I'm Chat..." he muttered

"Wait what?" Chloe asked looking straight at her oldest friend

"YOUR HIM?!" she asked staring at him then down to his ring "it all makes scene now!"

"Alya will you please go talk to Mari...she won't listen to me..."

"Sure... wait does that make Marinette... i-is... is she ladybug?!" Alya asked shocked and Adrien only nodded. Marinette had transformed and leaped to the tower.

"Alya please go talk to her..." Adrien said. "I'm too weak to go right now.""

"Of course Adrien... but I have something to tell you..." she said looking away "I'm Rena."

"I'm not surprised..." he said as Chloe stared

"You're one of the one who picked me...?" she asked

Alya nodded "Don't tell Nino... he would flip his shit."

Adrien chuckled and nodded. _'not as much as you think.'_ Adrien thought

"What's so funny cat boy?" she asked

"Nothing Alya..." he smiled and looked at Chloe and her. "Just please don't tell my father where I am." he begged

"Of course not! Why would I do that?" she asked then left to go find Marinette

Adrien sighed and looked at Chloe. Then looked down again. "I'm sorry I worried you so much." He said

"What? no Adrien its not your fault." she said softly

"I feel like it is." he muttered

"Its not," she insisted "it's that ass hole of a fathers fault." said Chloe

"Thanks Chloe." he sighed

"Of course Adrien." he gave him a smile "I-I'm sorry for upsetting Marinette" she said

"It's not your fault Chloe...you didn't know..."

"Just because I didn't know doesn't make it right..." she said playing with her hair

"Chloe don't you start too, please..." he muttered

"O-Okay... s-should I go help Alya look for Marinette?" she asked wanting to make it better

"No...I... I don't want to be alone...just in case he comes back..." he said quickly and she saw the fear

"Yeah... sure I will stay with you." said Chloe with a smile

"Thank you Chloe..." he sighed but he just hoped that Marinette would be okay.

* * *

Okay, so the chapters are going slowly to come but I'm try to get them all on hope you guys like them. Leave a message let me know what you think.


	9. Marinette the Cat

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous or the show. Wrote this with a dear friend and amazing writer.

* * *

Marinette was sitting on her tower and had curled up into a ball. Rena landed on the tower and sighed as she saw her reaction. She couldn't believe that Adrien was Chat, but she thought that Marinette would be happy since she finally had both her cat and Adrien back.

"You know after having found Chat I figured you would be on cloud Nine."

` "W-what?" she looked up to Rena "Rena what are you doing here?" she asked wiping her tears away

"Looking for you." She said simply

"Why would you be looking for me? And how do you know I know who Chat is" she got up quickly

"Because I know who he is and I'm not surprised at who you are." She said. "Marinette..."

"W-what? you know?" she asked quickly "Did he tell you?"

"No I figured it out from where you are always disappearing." she said sighing.

"I bet your disappointed...I would be" she sat down again

"I'm not Mari." She said

"Why? I'm clumsy, irrational, emotional, and I couldn't find Adrien, I couldn't save him" she said crying into her hands

"But Mari you _did_ save him." She told her

"No I didn't Alya! He's hurt! He almost died!" she sobbed

"He was Akumatized right? Who was it that saved him from that?"

"Ladybug..." she said hesitantly.

"Who is Ladybug?" She asked

"M-me." she said even softer

"Okay Mari so think about that...you saved him you got him to the hospital, and saved his life."

"But it should never have come to that Alya. I should have looked harder"

"Marinette it's not just you we all feel that way. So you need to stop, Adrien is seriously worried about you."

She nodded "l-lets go." she got up still feeling really guilty

Alya nodded and looked at her. "You know he doesn't blame you right?" She asked

"I know... but I blame myself" she said and leaped off

Alya sighed and looked down "So much for being a good friend who knows what to do for her..." she muttered and followed Marinette

When she got home, she de-transformed on the balcony and walked in "h-hey"

Adrien looked up and smiled at her. She saw the tears that had formed in his eyes. "Hey Mari..." he whispered and she ran over as her eyes went wide

"Adrien what's wrong?" she asked searching his eyes for an answer

"I'm just glad your safe..." he said honestly.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" she asked holding him tight

"It's just I was scared because of what he said..." Adrien muttered

She hadn't thought about that "I-I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking...I-I just needed to... get something out of my system I guess."

"It's fine Marinette..." he said softly. "I understand."

"Thank you... your too kind for me" she said softly. He shook his head and then buried it in her neck as Alya and Chloe made silent exits. They would talk to the other two heroes later. "I don't deserve you Adrien..." she said softly

"Please don't say that..." he muttered hurt that she was. She shook her head but stayed quiet.

"I-I love you Adrien"

"I love you Marinette, so much." He said softly

She held him tight for a while until a large bang at the door scared Marinette. She looked around for Plagg to change Adrien. and got up "go hide for now" she said softly. He nodded and ran to the closet. of course it was Gabriel. "yes dickwad? what can I help you with?"

"Where is he?! "

"He's not here! I've told you this so many times. All I have is my cat!"

"I know he's here you bitch." He hissed.

"How? Prove it" she hissed back, she prayed that Adrien was already a cat. He pushed against her and forced his way into the apartment and looked in every room. she tried not to look worried "I told you. He's not here"

"I don't believe you bitch." He said and moved to her room.

"Well you dick. I have no reason to lie" she said leaning on the closet door

"Then get off the closet door and let me see

"Why should I? It's just cloths" she hissed

"Then you wont care to let me look." He hissed

"F-fine" she said but didn't move, he pushed her out of the way and opened the door.

Adrien looked up "meow?"

She was on the floor from the push "I-I told you... just my cat and cloths"

"I'll find him and you'll regret hiding him." He said and stormed out as Adrien cam up to her.

"Meow: 'you okay?' He asked

She nodded. She got up and walked to the door "you thinkI have him?! why?! because I love him more then you ever will?!" she screamed not thinking. Gabriel smirked, but didnt say anything. "You will never know what his love his like you dick!" she screamed and slammed the door

"Mari..." Adrien mewled pawing at her leg

She sat down on the floor "y-yes?" she asked tears in her eyes

"I love you too princess." He mewled jumping up on her and leaning against her chest. Then he started licking the tears away.

"Adrien." she held him close "that tickles" she giggled still crying

"S-sorry..." he said stopping. He was just trying to help.

"No no. I don't mind kitty" she said petting his head. He nuzzled against her. "Your to sweet kitten." she smiled and scratched his head

"I love you Mari, thank you."

"For what?" she asked

"For saying what you did, and I love you too."

"Adrien... I was just protecting you. I always will" she said softly

"I will too princess." He promised

"I know you will kitty." she snuggled him close. she picked him up and walked to the couch

Adrien he licked her lightly and nuzzled close to her.

"I wish I could be a cat too" she wined playfully

"You wore the ring...maybe you can."

"But with you kitty. I want to be a cat with you" she giggled

"You can ask Plagg..."

"Really?" she asked happily. "Plagg? can you really do that?" she asked

"I can try." He said

"YAY! do we have to change Adrien back?" she asked looking back to Adrien

"No I don't think so." Plagg said and touched her and in an instant was a red colored cat

she mewed "Adrien!" she wobbled over to him and nuzzled his head with hers. Adrien smiled and licked her. She licked him back "Adrien your eyes are beautiful" she said looking into his eyes. As a human she couldn't really see his eyes that well.

"So are yours Mari." He said softly as he stared at her bluebell eyes that were much sharper blue than before.

"This is crazy..." she said looking around at all the big things in the house. She wobbled a bit and almost fell off the couch.

Adrien stopped her from falling and looked at her. "You need to practice before you start moving. I'm used to moving like a cat."

"I can see that..." she said trying to take a couple steps towards him

"Let me come beside you and hold you up. Just until you get your legs."

"Okay Adrien" she smiled and leaned on his as she walked. "O-Okay... should I try jumping?" she asked

"Only if you feel comfortable with it Mari." He said

"Why not right? Better now then never" she said a little worried "Okay...1...2...3!" and with that she leaped off the couch and onto the floor but slipped and landed on her face

Adrien sighed and leaped down beside her. "You okay?" He asked

"Ugh... yeah I'm fine. I suck at this!" she rolled onto her back

"It just takes practice, remember how you always fell and would often hit me with your yoyo?"

"Yes...I remember that, sorry about that Adrien." she giggled

He shrugged. "Its alright, but like that its takes practice."

"Ugh... how are you so good at it though? you have only been a cat once!" she playfully argued

"Being a cat themed hero helps...I mean a lot of the skills I have is from that too."

"That's true... so being a bug has no perks" she sighed

"It's alright Mari, I'll help."

"With what?" she giggled "you did help with me walking she admitted.

"I'll be there for support." He sighed

"I know you will" she got up and licked his face

He smiled and licked her back. "I love you " he said

"I love you too mon chaton" she giggled and nuzzled him

* * *

Okay, so the chapters are going slowly to come but I'm try to get them all on hope you guys like them. Leave a message let me know what you think.


End file.
